The Secrets That Commercials Tell
by X2 Aeon Darkness IX
Summary: ON HOLD Ever wonder wat kind of comercials the cast of Inuyasha would be in? well wat are u waiting for? it's only a click away
1. Fluffy loves his hair? I'm scared MOMMY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah you know the rest.. or do you  
really? (OK.. that was demented.. oh well)  
  
AD: Another story. Yay..I feel like a cold potato. So please review for my  
sake.  
  
Tsuki: It's the end of the world she's a cold potato. Duck and cover! *Runs  
away*  
  
AD: Have fun.. Right well anyway on with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cynthia: Ok a new show I present to you of .*drum roll*.COMMERCIALS?!? Yo,  
Aeon why are we doing commercial?  
AD: *hollers from behind the curtain* because 1.I'm bored and 2. It'll be a  
blast.  
Cynthia: Anyway for our show we have Flu-  
Sess: Ahem  
Cynthia: Fine Sessho-*growling from behind the curtain* hold on for a  
moment we have .uh.. mental difficulties. For now watch this scene from  
Pirates of the Caribbean.  
Audience: YAY!  
  
~~~Backstage~~~  
AD: Sesshy if you don't stop interrupting I will make sure you suffer my  
wrath.  
Sess: What wrath? I, Lord Sesshomaru, am the most feared demon of all of  
Japan. No all of the world. And I demand that I be called Lord Sesshomaru.  
AD: Fluffy-chan get your sexy ass on the stage before I go into insane  
hyper mode.  
Sess: Fine*walk on stage*  
  
~~~On stage~~~  
  
Cynthia: and now I present to you our first commercial starring Sesshomaru.  
*Curtains open to the western lands. Sesshomaru is patrolling his lands  
near his castle*  
Mysterious host voice #1: Ever feel like our dear friend Lord Sesshomaru.  
Always getting your hair filthy from all the slaughtering, threatening, and  
killing you do?  
Mysterious host voice #2: Or you find yourself tired from your everyday  
activities?  
Mysterious host voice #1: Well Herbal Essence (sp?) can relax you and make  
your hair silky smooth.  
Mysterious host voice #2: Just look at Lord Sesshomaru. *Camera zooms on  
Sesshomaru*  
Sess: *flips his hair* It's Herbal Essence.  
Audience: 0_0 and then _ _0  
Sess: *growling with his extreme death glare on his face*  
Audience: *cheering like crazy*  
AD: OK well that's all for now. Next time. Well I don't know what's  
happening next time so you'll just have to wait and find out. So until next  
time adios!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
AD: YAY! I finished. I finished. Go me! Go me! Go-o, go me! Ok well bye for  
now and don't for get.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
And if you were like me and don't have a pen name IM/e-mail me. 


	2. naraku and McDonalds RUN FOR UR LIVES!

Disclaimer: I own McDonalds MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Just kidding I wish I did. But  
who does own McDonalds? Nobody knows...DUN DUN DAAAAAAAA!!  
  
AD: Yep another chappy. Yay! (Oh and /blah/ means actions. You'll see what  
I mean)  
  
Cynthia: Wohoo! I love being the host  
  
Tsuki: Hey I don't have a role in this fic.  
  
AD: Oh well. You can sell the peanuts and stuff. Here's you uniform.  
/Giving her the vendor hat and boxes of peanuts/  
  
/Tsuki getting her kantana and ready to attack AD/  
AD: Enjoy the story and REVIEW!!/Running for my life/  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~On Stage~~~~  
  
Cynthia: Welcome, Welcome all to another (AD: year at Hogwarts. jk)  
episode of "The Secrets Commercial Tell." This episode we have Naraku per-  
  
Audience: Boo  
  
Cynthia: Wait one minute. Has Aeon ever let you down before?  
  
Tsuki: /selling peanuts and muttering/ Hell yes!  
  
Cynthia: Anyway this episode is going to be starring Naraku for McDonald.  
/Crickets chirping/ Ok.let get on with it.  
  
/Scene changes to McDonald's cash register area (you know the ordering  
place) Naraku is behind the counter/  
  
Customer #1: /to customer #2/ Gee, I don't know what to get.  
  
Naraku: I'll tell you what to order fool, if you get me the Shikon Jewel  
and kill Inuyasha.  
  
Customer #2: /ignoring comment/ I don't know. What do you say /reading tag/  
Naa-raa-ku?  
  
Naraku: N-a-r-a-k-u, Imbecile /getting a glare from AD (Meee!)/ I suggest  
the Chicken Whopper. /Muttering/ I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
/Nakaru get out from the counter and stands between the customers/  
  
Nakaku: Put a smile, on put a smile on, everybody come on. Put a smile on.  
/Dancing with the two customers/(Can u imagine that? lol)   
  
Audience: OO, OO, OO, __ __(), (and my fav.) 0.o  
/Then laughing there heads off and pelting him with peanuts/  
  
Naraku: now may I leave Ms. Aeon Darkness for I must take over Japan and  
then the world. And stop these idiots from throwing food at me.  
  
AD: /speaking/ sure, now mister, stay out of trouble and make sure you  
drink enough milk. And everyone be nice.  
  
Naraku: 0.o /inching away/ you sound like my Mom  
/AD with a stern-glare look/ ok I'll leave now.  
  
AD: ok have fun. /Naraku leaves/  
Cynthia: ok that was another round of "The Secrets Commercials Tell" YAY!  
Hey we never tell what's going to happen next time.  
  
AD: Well then give them a clue  
  
Cynthia: next time we have our friend Barbie (Tsuki+AD: coughing)  
and our favorite hoshi-chan.  
  
Audience: OO  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tsuki: That was horrible and wrong. I mean seriously Naraku and McDonalds  
don't mix.  
  
AD: Your just mad you didn't get to host. But I'll let you be the host next  
time. Evil's honor (you know like scout's honor except I'm not a scout so I  
made up my own...he he)  
  
Tsuki: That's ok. I like selling peanuts.  
  
AD: 0.o Ok Who are you what have you done to Tsuki?  
  
Tsuki: No I made a good profit from the peanut thrown at Naraku. /Grinning  
evilly/  
  
AD: Why I ought ta (I love saying that)... give me the money. It will go to  
the shows production (wow big word. I wonder what it means? /Searching  
through dictionary/)  
  
Tsuki: Catch me if you can...which I highly doubt you can do. /Dashes away/  
  
AD: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!  
/Wild goose chase between Tsuki and Aeon is taking place/  
  
Cynthia: Well as you can see the studio will be wrecked so I have to try  
and stop them. /Signs/When will the chaos end? Well on behalf of Aeon,  
REVIEW!!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
V Thy button is sacred. CLICK IT!! 


	3. Miroku & Barbie sittin in a tree KISSING

Disclaimer: I don't think I want to own anything on this  
show...../shudders/  
AD: ok since I promised Tsuki that she could be the host for the episode  
Tsuki: YAY! ^_^  
Cynthia: Hey what do I get to do then?  
AD: You get to sell these wonderful caps /holding caps with Naraku and  
McDonald logo and Sesshomaru with Herbal Essence bottle behind it/  
Cynthia: YAY! ^_^  
AD: Since they're all happy, let the show begin! Oh and make me happy and  
REVIEW! /chibi mode/ PWETTY PWEASEEEEE!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~~~~On stage~~~~  
Tsuki: On this eppy of "The Secrets Commercials Tell" we have....me singing  
Blue as the Sky...just kidding...we have the hentai monk, Miroku, doing a  
commercial for...Barbie!?!? / Turns to AD/ Is that a good idea? I mean it's  
Miroku here.  
  
Miroku: hey I'm not that bad  
  
Everyone: OO, _ _0, 0.o (AD: YAY my fav. But I can't do that one eyebrow  
thing. WAHH)  
  
AD: How about we go on with the commercial.  
  
Miroku: my pleasure /Miroku's hand traveling south/  
  
Tsuki: HENTAI!!! /Tsuki unleashes her kantana and whacks him/  
  
AD: /mutters/Good thing he's not unconscious. Ok now on to the commercial.  
  
Miroku: Everyone needs someone to have fun. Why not buy them a  
'My Size Barbie.' It's the perfect gift for anyone. Little kid would play  
with her anytime. And even adult can use her. She's got all the right  
curves an- /AD comes and wacks him REALLY HARD and walk off stage/  
  
Miroku: @_@... /scene changes to Barbie beach house, a robot Barbie comes  
out of no where, and Miroku still very dizzy/  
Miroku: Hi Barbie  
  
RB (robot Barbie): Hi Ken!  
  
Miroku: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
  
RB: Sure Ken!  
  
Miroku: Jump In...  
RB: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
uu-oooh-u  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
RB: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: uu-oooh-u  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: uu-oooh-u  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB:uu-oooh-u  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: uu-oooh-u  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB:Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB:uu-oooh-u  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
  
Miroku: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
RB: uu-oooh-u  
Audience: OO\00  
Ad: maybe Miroku shouldn't do any more commercials  
Tsuki: That was wrong /shuddering/  
Cynthia: Ok that's all for now  
Tsuki: next time....well we need inspiration.so.until the maybe next time  
.adios!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
AD: Important!!! I really can't think of anything for Sango, Kouga, Kagome,  
Kagura, Kanna(sp?), or Kaeda(sp?) (That's a lot of K's. Anyway) I don't  
think I'll do Kanna or Kagura but if anyone comes up with ideas add them in  
your review. Or email me! Oh and do me a favor and just for the hell of it  
write, "Poke poke" in the review. Don't ask long story.well REVIEW! 


End file.
